


Ohana.

by Meg97



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabble Prompts. [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg97/pseuds/Meg97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Ohana' means 'family'.<br/>And 'family' means 'nobody gets left behind'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana.

“You know,”

One of Riku’s clearest memories from the earlier part of his childhood was one of his mother, dearest Master Aqua, explaining the meaning of a word; one that one of the people she’d met while on her own various journies had explained to her;

“I was told, once, by a friend - that the word ‘Ohana’ means ‘Family’.”

“So we’re an Ohana?”

“That’s right - you, and me, Sora, Kairi, and Terra, too. And Family means nobody gets left behind.”

He remembered mulling over the word for a few days, it’s implications and technicalities - well, so much as his six-year-old mind could comprehend - before, like most children, tucking it into the back of his mind and moving on to something more exciting.

It’s now, as he’s perched upon a cliff with no sign of anyone, that the thought resurfaces; because when his mother had told him as such, he’d been unable to sleep, staring up at the stars like he was now.  
He thought he’d learn from his father’s mistakes, and not choose such a damaging road of Darkness---  
But apparently, he’d failed in that; it was a very strong, very corrupting force; one he found difficult to control.

Pale fingers, half-gloved, followed his eyes’ path to the moon, stark and bright and full - and clenched ‘round it, or so it seemed, not catching anything but cold, crisp air.  
Silence reigned, his legs shifting and kicking against the back of the cliff, pale lips pursed into a thin line, almost invisible---

“Ohana....”

Ohana meant ‘Family’....

His heart clenched, his eyes stung and, with determination, Riku’s eyes shifted to the destruction he’d caused; not intentionally, of course, but it had happened nonetheless.  
His family had abandoned him - mother and father had ( temporarily ) gone their separate ways to apparently search for him, as had Sora and Kairi; and while he’d encountered some along the way, the only thing they seemed to do was berate him, give out to him for what he’d done---

Family means nobody gets left behind.

So where was his ‘family’ now?

**Author's Note:**

> So just in case you're all confused by this one, this little prompt was made for an AU I have with some of the people I roleplay with;  
> Essentially, it's an AU where Sora, Riku and Kairi are the proud sons and daughter of Aqua and Terra, so the events of BBS don't take place - Master Eraqus is still alive and well, teaching the younger ones to wield their Keyblade once they're of age, on a path to becoming Masters like their parents.  
> This drabble isn't really Canon to the AU - I just wanted a bit of Riku struggling with his Darkness, and not exactly facing complete acceptance from the family, due to Eraqus' strict teachings on Darkness and how it is their foe.


End file.
